


Cigarette

by cabotik



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND era, M/M, Smoking, can be read as dave having a puppy crush on kaz as well as purely platonic, that's up to you, the only archive warning that applies is how much of softie kaz is under his hell master image, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabotik/pseuds/cabotik
Summary: Фоксхаунд 199x.Первая неудачная миссия Снейка.Его первая сигарета, и старомодный кантри, играющий из каюты Мастера Миллера.
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Solid Snake
Kudos: 3





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814807) by [Gallahad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallahad/pseuds/Gallahad). 



> От автора:  
> Это [песня](https://benevolentvulture.tumblr.com/post/175488324316/jolene-by-dolly-parton-except-its-playing), которая вдохновила меня написать это.  
> Также огромное спасибо Kochei, который нарисовал прекрасный [арт](https://kochei0.tumblr.com/post/184923926543/he-believes-it-so-he-nods-again-from-gallahads) для этого фика, это чудесно.

Солид Снейк провалился.  
  
Это была одна из его первых миссий с тех пор, как он получил это имя.  
  
Цель была простой, миссия была не такой важной, а ошибка, которая всё скомпрометировала, была глупой, и он всё-таки был новичком.  
  
Но они - Фоксхаунд, а Фоксхаунд не подводит. Фоксхаунду нужно поддерживать репутацию. Они элита.  
  
Эта ночь была худшей с тех пор, как его завербовали. Хуже, чем те дни, когда его тело болезненно горело из-за тренировки Биг Босса по CQC. Хуже, чем три дня в грязи без пайка на тренировочной миссии.  
  
Начальство отчитывало его часами.  
  
Мастер Миллер тоже там был. Биг Босса не было, но в какой-то момент он разговаривал по телефону, и по взгляду Миллера Дейв понял, что Биг Босс разочарован в нём.  
  
С тех пор Дэйв чувствует себя ужасно. Потому что разочарование Биг Босса, _Биг Босса_ , было самым ужасным.  
  
Когда ему разрешают вернуться в казармы, Мастер Миллер следует за ним, сурово и задумчиво. Дэйву должно быть легче, что он ничего не говорит, вместо того, чтобы тоже его отчитывать. Но Дэйв ненавидит тишину и то, что он не видит, разочарован ли и Мастер Миллер, из-за тех долбанных очков авиатора, которые никогда не покидают его.  
  
Это тоже странно, потому что все знают, что Мастер Миллер может кричать на новобранцев и выражать своё недовольство. И прямо сейчас он выглядит чертовски недовольным. Тяжесть его шагов - мертвая расплата.  
  
Когда Дэйв бросает взгляд на инструктора по выживанию, это может быть неуместной надеждой, но он чувствует, что, возможно, раздражение направлено не на него.  
  
Может быть. Он не знает. Без разницы. Он просто хочет в свою койку и на время перестать существовать.  
  
Но Мастер Миллер, вместо того, чтобы позволить ему вернуться в казармы, жестом указывает следовать за ним. И Дэйв следует, потому что он Снейк, а они, как известно, хорошие солдаты, даже когда они чувствуют себя подавленно и ужасно.  
  
Он немного удивлен, что Миллер ведет его в свою каюту. Она находится отдельно от других, потому что Хэллмастер хорошо известен тем, что любит покой. Но это всего лишь мимолетная мысль, и Дэйву, в конце концов, всё равно, он просто следует за ним. Идет сильный дождь, темно, и, несмотря на дождь, воздух жаркий и отвратительный, а одежда прилипает к коже. Он это ненавидит.  
  
Когда они приходят, Мастер Миллер по-прежнему ничего не говорит, а только жестикулирует. На этот раз приказывает ему просто сидеть здесь, под крыльцом хижины, и ждать. Итак, Дэйв садится на один из старых пластиковых стульев и ждет.  
  
Он понятия не имеет, сколько времени проводит там, в одиночестве на крыльце, в то время как Мастер Миллер делает бог-знает-что в своей каюте. Дэйв слишком занят размышлениями о глупых ошибках, которые он совершил во время миссии, и о том стыде, который он, вероятно, будет испытывать, когда на следующий день ему придется столкнуться с другими солдатами.  
  
Через некоторое время он понимает, что из кабины доносится мягкий свет и музыка. Это Долли Партон. Ему никогда особенно не нравились ее песни, но он не удивлен, что они нравятся Мастеру Миллеру. Мягкий и сладко-горький кантри. Конечно, ему бы понравились такие песни. Мелодия слабая и сливается с брызгами дождя на крыше.  
  
Когда Миллер появляется снова, он уже сменил свою камуфляжную куртку на сухую рубашку и две бутылки пива. Он садится рядом с Дэйвом и дает ему бутылку, не глядя. Дэйв не должен пить, не на территории базы. Но если это от Мастера Миллера, то наверное, ничего. Итак, он берет бутылку.  
  
Он отпивает один раз, потом второй, и это чертовски горько и дешево, но помогает избавиться от камня, который он чувствует в животе.  
  
Дэйв не знает, о чем думает Миллер, но, по крайней мере, пока, здесь только они. Других новобранцев нет. Никакого начальства. Никакого Кэмпбелла. Нет Биг Босса. Он прячет вздох и немного наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени.  
  
Боковым зрением он видит, как всегда молчаливый Миллер выуживает из кармана своих брюк изношенную пачку сигарет. Он берет одину, ненадолго кладет его между губами, чтобы зажечь, и бесстрастно протягивает Дэйву.  
  
"Тебе это нужно." - говорит Миллер, увидев на лице Дэйва озадаченную нерешительность.  
  
Дэйв никогда раньше не курил. Ему едва исполнилось двадцать, он не раз проходил тренировочный ад, воевал в Ираке под командованием зеленых беретов, и, когда он медленно берет сигарету и подносит ее ко рту, он курит впервые.  
  
Дым обжигает ему горло. Он кашляет один, два раза и делает еще один глоток теплого пива, чтобы успокоить горло. Он ожидает, что Мастер Миллер рассмеется над этим вопиющим проявлением ребячества, и уже чувствует, как его щеки краснеют. Но Мастер Миллер этого не делает. Он просто закуривает себе еще одну сигарету и глубоко выдыхает.  
  
Дэйв замечает, как ступня его здоровой ноги, кажется, слегка постукивает в ритме песни.  
  
«Все мы рано или поздно терпим поражение. Для таких солдат, как мы, лучше раньше. Когда риски не так высоки ». Голос Миллера успокаивает, но не должен, спокойно думает Дэйв. Он знает, что вместо этого ему следует сосредоточиться на словах, но глубокий тон убаюкивает его первым подобием внутреннего покоя с тех пор, как он вернулся на базу.  
  
«Теперь, когда ты это уже сделал, тебе просто нужно убедиться, что это было в последний раз», и это звучит как неумолимая правда, а не как осторожный совет слишком доброго наставника.  
  
Он кивает только один раз и осторожно затягивается сигаретой. Лучше первого раза. На этот раз ему удается более-менее правильно вдохнуть. Горло все еще горит, а вкус во рту ужасен. Он видит, как привыкает к этому.  
  
Дождь слишком громкий, песни недостаточно, дым, рассеивающийся в ночи, гипнотизирует, а тепло, исходящее от Миллера, более комфортно, чем горячий воздух.  
  
Рука, которая осторожно взъерошивает его волосы, тоже.  
  
«У тебя все будет хорошо, малыш».  
  
Он верит в это и снова кивает.


End file.
